A Squid's Life
Squids Life was a Show created for Squids to talk about what went on in Squidward's life. It had Two seasons, A movie and 21 episodes. Staff Sonnyb123 (creator, 2012-2014.) Wikia Contributers (Help Sonnyb123, 2013-2013) Characters Squidward (appeared in 21 episodes.) SpongeBob (appeared in 8 episodes.) Patrick (appeared in 5 episodes.) Mr.Krabs (appeared in 3 episodes.) Snellie (appeared in 6 episodes.) Nick (appeared in 3 episodes.) Rules You may make any episode as long as 1. It's aimed for general audiences. 2. It does not have anything to do with other shows.(NOTE: You can have crossovers with real shows.) 3. Squidward at least needs to make a cameo in each episode. 4. Don't be a spammer! You may now start making episodes! Episode list for Season 1 (2012-2013) Season 1 had 12 episodes starting on Pilot (12-19-12) and ended on A Squiddy Finale (Aired March 7th 2013.) 1. Pilot: Squidward tries to find a crew for his show. Only to find that SpongeBob and Patrick are his crew. After a while, Squidward can't take it anymore and decides to do the show by himself. (This episode aired on December 19th 2012.) (If you want to see the transcript go search A Squid's Life Pilot Episode.) 2. Squidward leaves: Squidward is tired of SpongeBob and Patrick so he leaves Bikini Bottom. Later he see's what it's like to see him go. The only people who are sad are SpongeBob and Patrick. When they see Squidward they beg him to come back. After a while he finally comes back. (This aired on December 24th 2012) (If you want to see part of the transcript, Search A Squid's Life: Squidward leaves (Transcript) 3. A Squiddy christmas: It's christmas and everyone gathers around a giant christmas tree but as soon as they try to open the presents Plankton comes down and steals them with his new Robot 9000. Meanwhile Squidward is at home relaxing until SpongeBob and Patrick try to tell him that Plankton stole the presents and if he wants to help them get them back. Squidward replies no. So SpongeBob and Patrick get back the presents together. (In the early version, Squidward gathers around the tree too and when Plankton stole the presents, the giant tree fell on him but that was removed because that was to adult like.) (This episode was released on December 25th 2012 due to the delay over the deleted scene.) 4: Squidwardman!: Squidward finds out that Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy are retired from being super heros what-so-ever and Man Ray takes over Bikini Bottom. It's up to Squidward to save Bikini Bottom! (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward Marathon Week.) (Aired December 31st 2012) 5: The Library: Squidward goes to a Library and gets lost can he make it back? (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward Marathon week.) (This episode aired on NEW YEARS 2013!!!) 6: Squidward the prisoner: Squidward shoplifts on accident and now everyone in Bikini Bottom is on a hunt for him. Will Squidward get caught? (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward marathon week.) (This episode aired January 2nd 2013) 7: Squidward goes to the bank but then there's a robbery. It's up to Squidward to save the day! (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward marathon week.) (This episode aired January 3rd 2013.) 8: Squidward goes to the beach: Squidward goes to Goo Lagoon and becomes a lifeguard. (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward marathon week.) (This episode aired January 4th 2013.) 9: Squidward's Break: Mr.Krabs gives Squidward a break so SpongeBob has to do 2 jobs at once. (NOTE: This is a 30 minute special as part of Squidward marathon week.) (This episode aired January 5th 2013.) 10: Snellie!: Squidward gets a snail named Snellie. (Who debuts in this episode.) (NOTE: This is a 30 minute episode as part of Squidward marathon week.) (This episode aired January 6th 2013.) 11:2-33-13: Squidward ends up on the imaginary day of Feburary 33rd.(This episode will air February 28th 2013.) 12: A Squiddy Finale. Squidward and Snellie find out that the 1st season is about to end so they make it the best Season finale ever! (This episode will air March 7th 2013.) Season 2 (2013-2013) The 2nd season of a squid's life started on Not much transcripts I see? (Aired May 26th 2013.) And ended on another squiddy finale. (Aired July 14th 2013.) 13: Not much transcripts I see? (Season premire): Squidward and Snellie find out that they now have a 2nd season. They are excited until Nick tells them that they need more transcripts or the show could be at risk. (This episode aired May 26th 2013.) 14: The way of Art.:Squidward teaches art class but then SpongeBob And Patrick sign up for Art Class. (This episode aired June 2nd 2013.) 15: Squidwards Nightmare: Squidward has a nightmare and gets scared so he tries to forget it. (This episode aired June 9th 2013.) 16. Squidward gets fired: Mr.Krabs fires Squidward for not doing any work. Later when no one runs the register Mr.Krabs hires Squidward again. (This episode aired June 16th 2013.) 17: Squidwards other Nightmare: Squidward has another Nightmare and he can't forget it. (This episode aired June 23rd 2013.) 18:Squidwards new pet: Squidward gets a new pet and Snellie isn't happy about that! (This episode aired June 30th 2013.) 19:Squidward and the race: Squidward enters a race but he finds out that SpongeBob entered when he passed boating school. (This episode aired July 7th 2013.) 20:Another Squiddy finale. Squidward and Snellie find out the show won't have a 3rd season so they show a trailer for the movie. (This episode aired July 14th 2013.) The Movie (2014) 21: Squid's life the movie: Squidward Meets Invader Zim who tries to invader Bikini Bottom. Now it's up to Squidward to save Bikini Bottom. (The movie premired January 18th 2014.) Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sonyb123 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes